the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 August 2018
23:48-48 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:49-13 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:49-17 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:50-08 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:51-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:52-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:52-40 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:52-44 kk 23:52-52 Where is Heaven? 23:53-09 Wiki. 23:53-27 As expected. 23:53-34 She moved on. 23:53-35 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:53-42 Welcome, NatNoot. 23:53-46 Welcome, Grandmother Cat. 23:54-03 It is vital to never say the name of this wiki for a reason. 23:54-05 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:54-38 Lmfao. 23:54-44 No! 23:54-47 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:55-08 Who asked for grandmother cat? 23:55-17 yeah if you have to be forcedly demoted by fandom staff you wont be getting staff back 23:55-17 23:55-37 whats this about staff? 23:55-39 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:55-45 Hey I'm back. 23:55-55 Welcome Chase McFly. 23:56-03 You stay up till 3 doing homework yet? 23:56-08 color="gray" Like this? 23:56-10 Me? No 23:56-17 How doe sthe color thing wor again 23:56-21 Nope. 23:56-24 Replace color with c 23:56-27 Heck if I know 23:56-30 And I cannot wait to do it all again. 23:56-38 EnA back yet, SF? 23:56-39 Write essays until 3 in the morning, 23:56-40 c="gray" Ah. 23:56-46 to wake up at 6 and go to school. 23:56-58 yo ferry who got demoted 23:57-11 c="gray" *South Ferry stays up until 3 doing homework. 23:57-29 oof 23:58-00 c="gray" *NatNoot dabs. 23:58-19 Can you not 23:58-32 Very well then NatNoot. 23:58-38 c="gray" *TheKorraFanatic takes Aii to his penthouse and freaks it 23:58-41 Sorry 23:58-43 And it was just a quote Heaven made from ____ Wiki, she is done a lot there. 23:58-43 What the 23:58-51 o 23:58-52 What? It's a regular statement TheKorraFanatic. 23:59-06 wait. She's still working here right? 23:59-27 Yeah of course, though she truly is putting a lot of work into that other Wiki. 23:59-32 ohhhhhhh 23:59-43 the Greek one right? 23:59-43 I could give you a link to the Wiki in PM if you wish, she is over there in chat. 23:59-50 Nah not that one, this one has a community. 23:59-54 oog 23:59-57 oof 00:00-05 what is it? 00:00-29 Very well then! 00:00-34 I hope we can finish Ep 5. soon. 00:01-19 It is odd, because earlier there was a reply about the cord plugging into Chris and the experiment being over due to the fake memories. 00:01-30 yet now gabriel is going to scan his memeories again? 00:01-40 *Yet 00:02-12 Huh 00:03-49 As the cord was plugged into Chris, Chris closed his eyes and began, bit by bit, mentally piecing together the information remaining in his database with facts Gabriel had told him and other logical details, in order to make his false memories more coherent. He waited and waited for the experiment to be over, hoping he had done well. 00:04-27 This implies Gabe did the memory examining experiment. 00:05-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:06-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:06-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:10-38 I am now away, sad. 00:19-31 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:19-32 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:20-32 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:20-33 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:20-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:21-21 ~ DerpyNecron has left the chat ~ 00:24-34 Tell me, 00:24-50 Shall we delete Marshall joining Kaz? 00:24-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:24-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:25-15 Tellem sit down be humble, South Ferry. 00:25-17 Welcome, True Goddess EarthlingnAkumi. 00:25-26 That's not Akumi. 00:25-30 That's South. 00:27-38 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:27-39 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:28-55 Welcome, True Goddess EarthlingnAkumi. 00:29-06 Huh 00:32-19 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:32-20 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:32-51 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:32-57 o/ 00:33-06 wb Q! (hi) 00:33-13 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:33-14 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:33-16 That seemed Syde accurate :p 00:33-30 Welcome, Q. 00:33-35 No. 00:33-40 True, saying welcome back and waving truly is Syde-like. 00:33-41 Yeah, this is dead by September 18. 00:33-51 I also drink water and therefore I am like Brandom Rhea. 00:34-02 Welcome, Q big Stlijku 00:34-07 Well, 00:34-15 Syde does the lowercase wb. 00:34-17 How you pronounce Qstlijku? 00:34-29 Well, 00:34-38 Brandom Rhea drinks that bottled water. 00:34-39 Me too. 00:34-48 Like so: "Cu-st-le-je-ki" 00:34-54 Followed by the nickname with uppercase first letter and then the exclamation point. 00:35-09 I say it Kue-Stlij-ku. 00:35-18 I say it "Q". 00:35-26 Koo-Stlidge (rhymes with bridge)-koo. 00:35-42 And then the (hi) 00:35-53 This is an amazing discussion. 00:36-02 WB! and Wb and wB aren't like Syde. 00:36-11 He always does both lowercase. 00:36-11 -_- 00:36-35 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:36-39 Followed by the nickname, which always has the uppercase first letter 00:36-47 Then, the exclamtion point and (wave) 00:36-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 00:37-09 That was a very Mess-like face Korra just made. :p 00:37-44 wb NatNoot! o/ 00:38-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:38-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 00:38-39 wb Korra! (hi) 00:38-49 Rip. 00:40-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:41-00 We done now 00:41-42 Wuth what? 00:41-52 And why do you forget the "are" 00:41-54 Why were you kicking yourself? 00:42-19 Because of the conversation. 00:42-19 Thus the "-_-" face. 00:42-36 ~ South Ferry has been kicked by South Ferry ~ 00:42-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:42-53 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 00:43-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:43-04 -_- 00:43-38 Sure. 00:43-42 We gonna establish gods here like we did on the other chat 00:43-45 It's only fair. 00:43-45 *. 00:44-03 No. 00:44-12 *Are going to 00:44-12 Test 00:44-12 Ugh 00:44-15 /me nukes lag 00:44-18 We only have one god and that is ___, and ___ is his prophet 00:44-21 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:44-26 Freezy, South? 00:44-32 No, this is clear! 00:44-34 Classic one. 00:44-34 And who is his prophet? 00:44-38 Obvious 00:44-51 Xeren and Kaz? 00:44-59 It is obvious who SF means. 00:45-03 GTG 00:45-20 Farewell, Chase McFly. 00:45-31 Why of course 00:45-41 Happens every time! 00:45-49 What does? 00:45-51 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:45-57 It is clear. 00:46-04 Bye. 00:46-22 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:46-30 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:56-58 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:57-00 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:57-03 Why must you express your silence to the chat 00:57-37 Huh? 00:58-22 Check CC 00:58-29 I see. 01:00-00 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:00-31 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:00-37 That chat gets better and better. 01:00-43 Every time I think it's reached its peak, 01:00-48 it gets better. Amazin' 01:11-50 Proposal: 01:11-53 For a new Discord game 01:12-30 Where do you want me to paste it? 01:12-44 Discord, ig! 01:14-21 I see Vega disabled Gamernina21 01:14-24 I didn't know VSTF do that 01:14-31 I thought it wasn't your jurisdiction? 01:14-41 He might have pinged Staff. 01:17-42 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 01:17-44 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 01:17-47 Never say "your" again, Mr. Stlijku. 01:18-27 It was an accident though! 01:22-42 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 01:23-01 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 01:23-21 What did he say in PM? 01:23-31 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 01:24-22 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 01:24-25 ugh 01:24-32 i feel sick right now 01:24-38 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 01:24-43 hey 01:24-45 o/ 01:25-08 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 01:26-16 He didn't reply! 01:26-21 I'm heading out of this chat for now 01:26-22 ]o 01:26-23 \o 01:26-24 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:28-04 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 01:29-55 night tdl 01:30-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:32-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:32-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:39-55 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 01:40-10 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 01:43-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:44-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:49-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:50-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:50-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:50-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:51-17 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 01:51-18 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 01:54-09 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 01:55-30 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:55-39 In the beginning, I created Earth. 01:56-30 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:56-49 o/ 01:57-08 Syde! o/ 01:57-12 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 01:57-13 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:57-14 *Syde! o/ 01:57-16 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 01:57-17 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:57-21 Hey! o/ 01:57-24 Oh it did work. 02:00-17 Any idea what a castle interior means? Some part of a castle I think. 02:00-57 I think it's the inside of the castle. 02:01-08 Ah. 02:01-21 Hence, interior. 02:01-44 Ah, right. I wasn't sure since I've never heard the expression more than once. 02:33-09 Man. Chat is usually active around this time. I just don't understand it. 02:35-59 It's been dead a lot recently. 02:39-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-07 Oh, chat lagged. 02:39-10 I thought it was dead. 02:39-13 See I was dead. 02:40-10 YOU were dead? 02:40-36 Yep. 02:41-07 I thought I was the one who dies. 02:41-18 Sad. 02:41-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:43-06 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:46-08 Welcome, Spongey. 02:48-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:50-43 Sure. 02:51-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:52-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:52-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:53-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:53-32 Sure. 02:53-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:53-57 Sure 02:56-35 Sure. 02:58-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:00-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:01-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:01-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:05-03 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 03:05-04 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:06-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:08-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:09-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:10-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:10-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:12-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:20-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:20-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:21-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:23-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:28-53 Remember this chat 03:32-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:38-28 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:48-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:48-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:53-31 lol. 04:47-05 Hey, y'all. 04:47-07 What's up? 04:47-39 None of the roleplays received a reply todat. 04:47-41 *today 04:49-55 And what are we going to do about this? 04:50-35 Appoint a new government 04:50-47 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/333461545080061954/483854329514557470/unknown.png 04:50-49 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/333461545080061954/483854614509256714/unknown.png 04:50-50 ; - ; 04:51-20 HA! XD 04:57-09 No! ; - ; 05:01-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:25-55 So long, TDL. 05:25-57 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 05:26-03 Farewell. 05:35-03 Gtg. 05:38-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:54-05 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 05:54-07 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:03-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 11:04-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 11:22-16 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 11:32-24 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:51-10 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 11:57-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 11:57-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 11:59-58 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 12:00-35 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 12:02-03 thank you 12:02-08 You're welcome 12:02-34 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 12:03-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 12:04-05 There is no justice among men. 12:04-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:04-40 Sure. 12:04-41 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 12:04-45 CC has been interestin' 12:05-04 Tell me, 12:05-12 Why is everyone online at 7 AM? 12:05-15 Do you know if Staff can disable the password reset feature for accounts? 12:05-25 You mean here or on CC? 12:05-32 I don't know. 12:05-32 Both! 12:05-39 ok 12:05-43 Maybe they're in different time zones 12:06-15 Yeah. 12:07-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 12:07-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 12:07-53 I see our goddess is online too. 12:07-53 I truly hope the god comes in as well. 12:10-52 And who is your goddess? 12:11-14 Akumi and Koagoatboy are our gods and godesses. 12:11-25 Ah 12:24-44 Anyway I'm gonna head out 12:24-45 \o 12:25-01 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 13:18-29 you know what 13:18-39 Hm? 13:19-46 im the only prson at my school that stayed with the TDL communityfor 3 years now 13:20-53 It hasn't been three years, though. : p 13:20-53 The wiki turns two years old in February 2019. 13:21-04 But yeah, you have stayed here for a while. 13:22-39 yep 13:22-40 :p 13:32-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:32-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:33-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:33-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:43-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 13:43-50 hey mess o/ 13:44-15 Does mario ever get on anymore? 13:44-25 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 13:44-27 No, he headed out. 13:45-10 hey 13:45-14 ok 13:45-26 What about Bricklebot? 13:45-47 Gone with Mario, 13:45-53 headed out. 13:45-54 Ah 13:46-06 so its just Fanatic 13:46-14 Bot and SydeBot? 13:51-02 and SlendyBot sometimes 13:51-08 tho hes on another chat rigt now 13:51-11 right* 13:54-29 ok 13:54-49 i havent seen Slendy in awhile 13:55-04 Slendy headed out. 13:55-22 hm 13:55-31 how about Teiko 13:55-39 Headed out! 13:55-55 i think i see a pattern here... (therp) 13:56-11 hmmmmm 13:56-31 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 13:56-45 hey Dippy o/ 13:56-53 o/ 13:56-59 Hi, I capitulated to Germany in Hearts of Iron IV and then capitulated to the UK in the same game because I was made Japan's puppet. :P 13:57-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 13:57-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 13:57-57 wut 13:58-12 All I really wanted to do was go to war with France over Indochina. 13:58-16 do any of you have facebook? 13:58-36 Yes. 13:58-45 Slendy was here just a week ago 13:58-55 and yes I facebook don't use it much tho 13:59-45 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 14:03-59 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 14:04-05 ah 14:04-16 i got a new facebook acooutn 14:04-38 Sure. 14:04-39 my username is Leon Wang 14:06-47 you can find me on facebook 14:07-48 AHHH! This chat suddenly got a bit cream-coloureder. 14:08-52 lol 14:09-08 No seriously, it really seemed like that somehow. 14:11-39 hm 14:13-00 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 14:13-07 Hiya o/ 14:13-14 Hi. 14:14-51 hey Meadow 14:14-57 Welcome, Meadowleaf. 14:25-32 I don't look like garbage today, YAY 14:27-42 I'll be the judge of that. >:/ 14:27-52 Savage. 14:28-32 lol 14:29-13 You can't see me tho 14:30-34 I can't see full stop. 14:34-56 ??? 14:35-28 Yeah, true god point. 14:43-24 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 14:43-53 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 14:43-59 o/ 14:44-52 hey MCR o/ 14:45-40 Hiya MCR o/ 14:46-04 Welcome, MCR-The-Orange. 14:46-07 Hi MCR. o/ 14:47-38 T-D-L 14:47-38 The Dippy Lair 14:47-53 Japan just conquered Australia! 14:48-15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xi3RxsC_BTQ 16:07-05 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 16:08-31 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:12-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:12-06 hey (Robin) 16:12-11 o/ 16:12-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:12-14 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:12-18 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 16:12-22 o/ 16:12-25 hey Q (Robin) 16:16-04 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 16:17-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:35-02 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 16:36-43 hm 16:50-34 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:53-45 just changed my icon 16:54-01 Looks the same. 16:54-06 refresh 16:54-08 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 16:54-09 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:54-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:54-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:54-21 Interesting. 16:54-59 you clearly see what's all in my new icon 16:55-39 Of course. 16:55-39 I'd expect nothing less. 16:57-12 it's essentially a pic of everything I like into one pic. 17:06-13 True. 17:08-30 replied to the rp I hope its good enough 17:09-44 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:10-13 Gurl 17:10-40 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 17:11-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:11-18 FanaticBot got rate-limited when categorizing images on SNSD Wiki, lol. 17:12-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:17-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:23-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:28-42 Welcome, South Ferry. 17:29-11 welcome North Canoe (Robin) 17:30-08 Madi make the true God choice yet 17:30-14 Welcome flb and tkf 17:30-21 no she hasn't 17:30-47 Hope she makes it soon. 17:31-18 Oh yes, see if Marvin can make a banana split for me you (CENSORED) 17:31-37 true God choices aren't always the best choices. that's a fact. 17:31-58 what words did you censor @Loud 17:32-03 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 17:32-10 Welcome, Meadowleaf. 17:32-18 It does not matter 17:32-19 hey Meadow (Robin) 17:32-29 Hiya o/ 17:32-37 @Loud yes it does, when you censor words we wonder what words you said 17:32-51 It does not matter. 17:33-08 yes it does 17:33-34 Bye Marvin. :) 17:34-03 who tf is Marvin 17:34-13 I feel you should apologize to (censored) you were removed from in each (censored) 17:34-56 It's a shame Lombardi never joined us on (redacted) Wiki, he would have liked it there 17:35-02 True. 17:35-23 which wiki 17:35-30 Now its dead by Aug 30 and we are back here 17:35-43 which wiki is this redacted wiki 17:35-47 link it to me 17:36-03 DTF would have been amazing there. 17:36-12 tell me the wiki already 17:36-21 Nope. 17:36-27 It is gone, just move on. 17:36-37 pm me it then 17:37-01 No! It's gone! 17:37-28 as in deleted? 17:37-28 I hope we manage to get EnA back here. 17:37-38 As in dead and best forgotten! 17:37-48 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 17:37-51 :'( 17:37-58 tell me the wiki name at least, or is the wiki name too inappropriate for chat 17:38-21 Movienowbox, FL99 17:38-25 It's not inappropriate, but we refuse to name it on main for various reasons! 17:38-27 Loud, NO. 17:38-30 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 17:39-03 Gurl that is fandom rules not yours, TKF 17:39-25 Lol. 17:39-25 I've never seen her use "gurl" in her life before, tbh. 17:39-55 I assume she uses "boi" instead? 17:40-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 17:41-23 Welcome, FL99 17:41-24 Nope. 17:41-37 Welp gtg bye o/ 17:41-40 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 17:41-41 "Girl" and "boy". 17:41-41 Just like that is not her catchphrase either. 17:41-46 Farewell, Meadowleaf. 17:44-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 17:44-47 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi. 17:44-53 *True Goddess 17:45-02 Wb, Akumi 17:47-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:49-53 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:05-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:10-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:10-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:11-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:12-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:35-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:37-18 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:39-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:40-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:40-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:41-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:41-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:45-53 ~ GTAFan86 has joined the chat ~ 18:46-34 ~ GTAFan86 has left the chat ~ 18:47-10 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 18:47-12 o/ 18:47-17 o/ 18:48-41 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 18:48-48 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 18:51-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:51-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:51-30 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 19:14-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:14-25 Lmfaoooo. 19:14-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:14-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:15-56 Welcome, South Ferry. 19:18-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:19-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:19-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:19-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:20-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:20-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:21-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:32-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:37-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:39-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:40-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:40-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:43-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:43-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:45-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:45-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:50-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:51-07 Korra 19:51-21 Yes, hi. 19:51-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:51-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:52-55 ? 19:53-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:53-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:53-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:53-44 you know the template w use on the staff page? 19:54-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:54-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:54-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:54-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:54-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:54-53 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 19:54-55 Ghast you've made a staff page before haven 19:55-01 havent you* 19:55-13 uh Korra it didnt show you come back 19:55-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:55-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:55-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:55-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:55-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:55-34 There is no template on the Staff page. 19:55-34 It's all raw coding. 19:56-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:56-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:56-04 hm can you help me form something on the front page of the kitty squad wiki? 19:56-25 Depends on what the something is. 19:56-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:56-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:57-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:58-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:58-26 Test. 19:58-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:58-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:59-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:59-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:00-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:00-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:00-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:01-36 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 20:01-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:02-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:03-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:03-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:03-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:04-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:04-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:04-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:06-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:07-21 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:10-12 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:11-09 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:21-27 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 20:26-39 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/416354393571459074/484095648296075264/giphy_1.gif 20:30-31 Doesn't work. 20:31-42 Failed internet, I assume? 20:32-28 No, the link doesn't work. 20:32-28 No matter how many times I click and/or load it. 20:32-58 Sure 20:41-08 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/416354393571459074/484100095675990017/DlAgjHcU0AARxfv.png 20:44-17 Sure. 20:44-40 Schmettrlings, smh 20:51-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:51-47 how do you make chat link users that leave and join again? 20:52-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:52-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:52-16 Not possible, sadly 20:52-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:52-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:52-58 MediaWiki:Chat-user-joined 20:52-58 MediaWiki:Chat-user-parted 20:53-15 You have to link their contributions on that page. The page above shows how. 20:53-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:53-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:57-47 thanks 20:58-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:58-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:59-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:59-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:01-23 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:01-36 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 21:01-45 (hi) Loud and Mess. 21:01-46 Welcome, Chase McFly. 21:02-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:02-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:02-59 What'd I miss? 21:03-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:03-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:05-29 BRB 21:06-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:06-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:08-47 Dead chat, sure. 21:09-14 Sure. 21:09-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:09-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:10-13 Sad. 21:10-26 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:10-30 o/ 21:10-36 Welcome, C.Syde65 21:10-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:11-25 Just why do people on CCC always use "..." 21:11-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:11-57 o/ 21:12-14 I don't know... 21:12-20 Hyde. 21:12-21 Welcome, C.Syde65. 21:12-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:12-37 Yess, Mes? 21:12-52 besides the users on TDL i dont have any wikia friends at all i just met Quin and Ender but we arent really friends 21:12-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:12-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:13-27 Most of my wiki friends outside of TDl hate me now. 21:13-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:13-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:14-26 at least you had friends outside TDL tbh 21:14-50 smh 21:14-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:14-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:14-56 CMF went to more wikis. 21:14-56 Most of the wikis you're on, other than this, don't have communities. 21:15-20 exactly 21:15-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:15-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:15-26 MoH needs to spread her wings and branch out. 21:15-28 Like I did! 21:15-41 MoH is a cat not a bird 21:15-52 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 21:15-54 I've been trying! 21:15-54 Welcome, Koagoatboy. 21:15-55 You talking to mess about the no-communities? 21:15-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:15-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:16-04 im on the movienowbox chat messanger 21:16-08 I remember MGF and JTK, the precursors to TDL. 21:16-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:16-19 Where did I meet Michael? 21:16-29 JTK. 21:16-33 Ah yes. 21:16-43 is my wiki chat no goofd 21:16-45 He was quite a Holde Caulfied. 21:16-48 Cursing a lot. 21:16-55 Your wiki chat is godly, Koa. 21:16-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:17-00 Well, it does not need to be goofy to be good 21:17-09 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 21:17-13 Lol, Loud- 21:17-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:17-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:17-54 CMF. :) 21:18-01 CMF. ::) 21:18-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:18-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:18-30 Huh! 21:18-44 Chase 21:18-47 Mess 21:18-52 wanna help me get my RP wiki up and running? 21:18-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:18-58 (think) 21:19-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:19-01 Sure. 21:19-31 I suppose this is the part where TDL chat dies again due to us going to other wikis. 21:19-32 Smart. 21:19-58 /me shrugs. 21:20-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:20-06 No! 21:22-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:22-54 Louisiana has been kidnapped, sad. 21:23-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:23-36 Huh? 21:23-39 WB, Korra. 21:23-43 Sure. 21:24-21 lmao. 21:24-47 Lmho. 21:26-13 BRB 21:26-26 GTG actually 21:26-36 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 21:27-43 Don't lose your head, you need it. 21:27-45 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 21:27-53 /me chucks Chase's head at him as he leaves. 21:27-58 Hey Freezy! o/ 21:27-59 Despacito... 21:28-00 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 21:29-09 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:29-15 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 21:29-21 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 21:29-23 Hey (Robin) 21:29-24 Falco! o/ 21:33-12 Let's hold a conversation. 21:36-38 Will be back in less than two hours! o/ 21:37-49 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 21:49-55 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:07-41 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 22:30-45 Dead. 22:32-47 Start a conversation 22:34-06 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:34-15 o/ 22:34-28 o/ 22:34-34 Hey Q (Robin) 22:59-07 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 23:17-02 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:17-03 o/ 23:17-25 Hey Syde (Robin) 23:36-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:37-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:37-29 Hey North Canoe (Robin) 23:38-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:38-43 Welcome. 23:38-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:39-20 Soon, soon. 23:39-27 I await the TG choice, Lombardi. 23:43-42 Huh? 23:44-57 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 23:45-09 Korra PM 23:47-20 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 23:48-58 Haven't seen you on chat in a while @Alex 23:49-07 @Korra do we need both bots? 23:49-41 It's a bot takeover 23:50-03 Oh, sorry. 23:50-15 I opened his browser to do some bot tasks and I forgot it has this chat pinned. 23:50-19 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 23:50-20 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs